AGV, l'Amour à Grande Vitesse
by angeline77
Summary: Un homme, une femme, un fantasme.... Le voyage vers le bonheur.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, **

**Voici un petit OS que l'on pourrait qualifier de carrément PP (hihihi, PP un jour, PP toujours).**

**L'avis de mes cobayes? Ben, je crois pouvoir dire que ça ne les a pas laisser de glace.... Même moi en le relisant.... Bon bref, on s'en fout lol, je suppose que le mieux c'est que vous le lisiez!**

**Bonne lecture à toutes les PP qui passeront par là!**

* * *

**ELLE**

J'étais dans le train depuis déjà 2 heures, il faisait une chaleur incroyable, et le seul débardeur qui couvrait ma peau ainsi que mon short devenait presque insupportables. J'étais seule dans la cabine et je m'interrogeais sur la gravité si j'ôtais ce tissu qui me faisait souffrir mais mes pensées se sont stoppées net car, à ce moment-là, un jeune homme entra dans la cabine. Il ne me lança pas un regard.

En même temps, au vue de la chaleur ambiante, je ne devais pas avoir la tête des meilleurs jours. Il monta sa valise à l'emplacement requis et je ne pouvais me détacher de la vision de la partie arrière de son anatomie... Hmmmm des fesses bombées à souhaits... Je me disais justement qu'il devait faire du sport ce jeune homme.

Je ne le voyais que de dos, mais ses muscles qui transparaissaient au travers de son tee-shirt moulant ne me laissaient pas de glace. Comme si le temps était au ralenti, je le vis se retourner, ce profil de dieu grec, ce torse....

Et là, les minutes se sont arrêtées.

Son regard a rejoint le mien et j'ai bien cru ne plus entendre mon coeur battre.

Un bleu, une mer, un océan où j'aurai voulu me noyer à vie.

Je ne pouvais dire depuis combien de secondes voire même de minutes, nos regards sont restés accrochés mais le mien décrocha peu à peu pour l'observer, dans son ensemble.

Mais il fut happé à nouveau par la courbe de ses lèvres qui dessinaient un sourire des plus érotiques, le sourire en coin dans toute sa splendeur.

«Il doit se moquer de moi à force de me voir le dévorer des yeux» me disais-je à cet instant, mais sa voix suave me rappella à l'ordre

- _bonjour mademoiselle, je peux m'installer?_

- _euh... oui bien sur_

Je devais être rouge comme une pivoine mais ce n'était pas la chaleur cette fois.

Mon corps se réveilla et je sentais des émotions intenses déferler à des endroits stratégiques de mon anatomie.

Je n'osais le regarder à nouveau mais je le sentais, son regard, posé sur moi.

Sans vouloir écouter ma raison, je relevai la tête et à nouveau je me plongeai dans l'univers de ses yeux, d'un bleu dans lequel on n'avait qu'une envie, plonger et jouir de l'éblouissement qu'il procurait.

J'avais l'impression d'être absorbée par une sensation de bien-être.

Je me sentais défaillir.

Son sourire. Encore.

L'idée me traversa que ce n'était pas de la moquerie finalement.

Je tournai le regard vers l'extérieur,

Le paysage de montagne semblait me passionner d'un coup.

Mais intérieurement, je ressentai les tumultes de l'envie, mon intimité déjà prête.

Mais le devinait-il? Moi la jeune fille sage en train de penser de cette manière à cet inconnu...

Un frôlement sur ma cheville, je ne me retournai pas.

Je restai concentrée sur les dunes pures et blanches de l'horizon.

Ce n'était plus un frôlement mais une caresse sur le haut de ma cuisse que je ressentais alors.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je savourai ce délicat contact.

Sa main remonta le long de ma jambe et par réflexe, j'attrapai son poignet.

Je tournai la tête et bloqua.

Il me regardait à nouveau dans les yeux mais cette fois, aucun sourire ne vint éclairer son visage.

Le bleu de ses yeux si parfait semblait s'être transformé.

L'abysse de ses iris n'en était que plus profond.

Mon estomac se serra, et des envolées de papillons se firent au plus profond de mon bas ventre.

Ce dernier n'était que chaleur, humidité et excitation.

Je remontai sa main doucement jusqu'à la jointure de ma cuisse et de l'endroit de mon corps qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir à son toucher.

Le sourire en coin réapparut sur son si beau visage, l'expression de son regard ne change pas en revanche et je savais à cet instant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son désir, qui par ailleurs était entièrement partagé.

La chaleur du wagon, la sueur qui faisait briller nos peaux...

Sa main s'éloigna et son contact me manquait déjà. Il s'agenouilla face à moi, en me regardant toujours fixement dans les yeux, et alors que je ne pouvais lâcher ses pupilles qui se dilataient, je les voyais disparaitre entre mes cuisses. Ce jeune homme était un rapide, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

A ma grande surprise, il ne fit qu'appuyer son visage contre mon intimité, comme une bête sauvage qui reniflerait les phéromones s'échappant de mon corps...

Puis il revint face à mon visage, eut de nouveau ce petit sourire en coin, et se rua sur mes lèvres... Je me goûtais par le biais de ce baiser et mon corps ne se contrôla plus. Mes bras entourèrent sa nuque et mon bassin, à travers les barrières de tissu, se frotta au sien avec vigueur.

Les sensations se multiplièrent. Je ne ressentais que plaisir et désir.

Mon corps semblait être fait d'émotions pures et bestiales qui ne demandaient qu'à se libérer.

Sa langue quitta délicatement l'antre de ma bouche, et je sentis mon short descendre le long de mes cuisses, puis de mes mollets... ses mains remontèrent alors le long de mes membres inférieurs.... et son visage s'abima doucement entre mes jambes..

Son souffle se fit sentir contre mon sexe...

**LUI**

**Alors que j'approchais son entrejambe offerte a moi, des effluves particulièrement excitantes vinrent titiller mes sens... elle sentait le désir.**

**ELLE**

Je le désirais au plus profond de mon âme.

Comment cet inconnu pouvait-il, par un simple regard, faire jaillir ce désir si longtemps enfoui?

J'étais prête pour lui comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

**LUI**

**Mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur sa chair, juste à gauche de ce que je convoitais depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité d'attente, et le chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre ce point de plaisir paraissait si long.**

**ELLE**

Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau et de sa bouche à la jonction de mes parties intimes et de ma cuisse firent de moi un pantin qui ne demandait qu'à être dirigé par ses mains de maitre.

**LUI**

**Pourtant sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma langue parcourait déjà ses grandes lèvres, à la recherche d'un soupir, d'un indice...**

**ELLE**

Sa langue qui parcourait mon intimité avec tant d'adresse devenait pressante.

**LUI**

**...Il vint cet indice, sous la forme d'une crispation de ses mains sur mon crâne, et celles-ci, comme incontrôlables, appuyèrent ma tête contre son sexe épilé**.

**ELLE**

Je ne laissai aucun des soupirs, qui ne demandaient pourtant qu'à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, sortir, de peur que quelqu'un nous entende dans notre danse érotique.

Seul mon corps réagissait à son contact.

**LUI**

**Je m'abandonnai alors à une espèce de danse, conduisant ses lèvres dans une valse, puis un tango, et le rythme de mes mouvements s'intensifiait...**

**ELLE**

Ma cheville placée le long de son entrejambe commençât à s'agiter et à frôler le tissu qui me barrait l'accès à son sexe, si dur au toucher.

Au fur et à mesure de mon contact, je sentais son souffle sur l'humidité de mon sexe être de plus en plus haletant.

Cette douceur en cette chaleur ne fit que décupler mon propre plaisir, ce qui engendra un mouvement plus soutenu et intense de ma jambe.

**LUI**

**Je sentis soudain son pied caresser mon sexe. Celui-ci était déjà gonflé de désir. Pourtant, ses caresses provoquèrent son gonflement encore... Mon caleçon ne pouvait plus contenir mon envie de la posséder, que je savourais depuis que nos regards s'étaient croisés...**

**Alors que je me relevais, empressé de continuer dans ma lancée, elle me stoppa, me fit me relever et s'agenouilla à son tour.**

**Ma ceinture, et ma boutonnière ne lui résistèrent pas longtemps...**

**ELLE**

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je devais le goûter à mon tour.

**LUI**

**Sa bouche se posa sur mon caleçon, sa langue en sortit et parcourut mon sexe.**

**ELLE**

Je m'agenouillai face à son membre qui ne demandait qu'a être libérer de ce jean trop étroit à présent.

**LUI**

**Puis je sentis ses ongles se glisser entre mon caleçon et ma peau.**

**ELLE**

Son boxer enfin découvert, je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre devant le spectacle qui s'imposait à moi... peu de temps.

**LUI **

**Caresse exquise que celle de ses petites mains retirant celui-ci.**

**ELLE**

Je ne pensai qu'à le prendre en bouche et à le déguster aussi bien qu'il l'avait fait. Mes doigts se faufilèrent entre sa peau si douce et chaude et l'élastique.

Je le sentis frissonner.

Je fis glisser ce tissu, devenu superflu le long de ses jambes et découvris avec plaisir l'objet de ma convoitise.

Ma langue en titilla le bout et recueillit la première goutte de ce suc qui ravissait déjà mes papilles.

Je commençais à envelopper son gland avec douceur puis à le plonger avec faim dans l'antre de ma bouche.

J'entendis le soupir de bien-être qui s'échappa de son torse.

Ce qui me poussait à mettre encore plus de vigueur à ma tache, ô combien agréable...

**LUI **

**Sa main qui ne lui servait plus, se perdit le long de ma poitrine, ses ongles sortirent, éraflèrent ma peau de haut en bas.**

**Mes mains vinrent alors saisir ses cheveux, puis découvrirent son visage... mon sexe disparut littéralement dans sa bouche...**

**ELLE**

Je profitai de ma main libre pour pratiquer quelques caresses sur son corps si parfait à mes yeux.

Ses mains fourragèrent mes cheveux avec hargne et ma bouche aspira son membre jusqu'à la garde.

je le sentis retenir sa respiration.

**LUI **

**Je guidai alors sa bouche de ma main, tout le long de mon membre, sa langue s'attarda souvent sur le bout de celui-ci, et d'un sourire qu'elle me lançait, elle en profitait pour racler doucement la partie la plus sensible.**

**ELLE**

Je m'amusais de cette situation de plaisir intense que je semblais lui procurer. Mon regard et mon sourire se firent taquins.

Ce jeu sensuel et sexuel était exquis. J'en avais presque oublié les voyageurs qui risquaient d'ouvrir cette porte.

**LUI**

**Ses provocations eurent raison de moi. Je saisis ses mains, la relevai, puis la déposais sur la banquette brûlante, immisça mon corps entre ses jambes, et mon sexe effleura le sien qui, trempé, n'attendait plus que moi.**

**ELLE**

Il semblait ne plus pouvoir attendre comme moi je ne pouvais plus. Je le voulais en moi,

sur le champ!

Il me releva avec une extrême douceur.

Et je me retrouvai allongée sur cette banquette dont la chaleur ne me dérangeait plus, son sexe érigé frottant le mien.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit.

Sur un visage rouge écarlate de honte d'avoir dérangé cet instant.

- _pardon messieurs dames... euh... je... euh.. vous laisse._

La porte se referma alors aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte et nos regards embrasés se croisèrent.

Nous éclations de rire simultanément devant le comique de la situation.

- _il fallait bien que ça arrive..._. dis-je, fataliste.

- _il faut croire._

hum.... cette voix... Elle me transportait.

_au fait moi c'est Bella, et toi?_

**LUI **

_**Edward**_** répondis-je, mais mes pensées me déroutèrent de notre discussion..**.

**ELLE**

Ce prénom me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais je ne pensais qu'au plaisir que celui-ci me procurait. Le désir reprit sa place et nos bouches se retrouvèrent comme avides de leur goût mutuel.

**LUI**

**J'arrivai à un stade du paroxysme de l'envie... je saisis mon sexe à pleine main, et délicatement, vins le déposer devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'un domaine de plaisir. D'un mouvement doux et continu, j'enfonçai celui-ci dans son jardin secret. Sa tête se relâcha alors vers l'arrière, son plaisir lui montait à la tête... et ses mains achevèrent le mouvement de bassin que j'avais entamé, ses mains sur mes fesses.**

**ELLE**

J'attendais cette délivrance avec une impatience hors morale.

Il me possédait enfin, de corps et d'âme.

Mon plaisir monta crescendo jusqu'à ne plus être contenu.

Mes soupirs se transformèrent en cris peu puissants afin de ne pas alerter tout le train,

mais je ne pouvais les empêcher de s'échapper.

Cette intensité me submergea et mes muscles se resserrèrent sur son membre gonflé.

Je sentis les spasmes du plaisir me posséder.

**LUI**

**Les mouvements entamés, je commençais doucement... puis j'accélérai graduellement le va et vient. A chaque pénétration, je la sentais encore plus frémissante.**

**Son corps entier vibrait au rythme de mes assauts.**

**Alors que j'enfonçais mon membre au plus profond d'elle, sa tête se redressa et sa main saisit ma nuque... j'attrapais ses deux chevilles, les levai à hauteur d'épaules, et je recommençais au rythme qu'elle m'imposait**

**Celui ci était soutenu, et mon désir me submergea... elle me fixait des yeux comme pour me dire... Elle écarta ses lèvres pulpeuses et j'entendis un murmure :**

**_plus fort..._ sa tête bascula en arrière.**

**ELLE**

Je ne me retenais plus et me laissais aller au plaisir. L'apogée de celui-ci me laissa totalement à sa merci, et accessoirement à la merci des oreilles de tous les voyageurs. Mais cette intensité inédite pour moi se propagea dans chaque cellule de mon corps.

Je savourais quelques secondes encore ce volcan d'émotions qu'était mon corps. Soudain, je le repoussai peu à peu de moi.

il grogna de mécontentement mais quand il me vit me retourner en me mordant la lèvre et lui offrir mon sexe grand ouvert, il gémit de contentement.

Son désir n'était plus à prouver et je le sentis s'enfoncer en moi sans aucune douceur cette fois.

Sa sauvagerie me comblait.

Je laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de déferlement sensationnel.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris ce train pour retrouver ma meilleure amie

**LUI**

**j'adorais sentir son être m'appartenir...**

**Je l'envahissais littéralement.**

**ELLE**

Celle qui me connait aussi parfaitement qu'une sœur et ne saura jamais à quel point j'ai pris plaisir dans ce wagon.

Je ne ressentais aucun sentiment de honte ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Rien que le plaisir que cet inconnu me donnait.

**LUI**

**Soudain elle s'arrêta... me repoussa... se releva... se retourna... **

**mon sexe tendu semblait pointer sur ce qu'elle m'offrait à présent...**

**Elle jeta un regard vers l'arrière et mordis sa lèvre inférieure...**

**Je m'approchai et insérai mon sexe fermement, et profondément sans peine tant son désir avait détendu tous ses muscles...**

**ELLE**

Je profitai de ce moment intense.

Son sexe qui me remplissait entièrement me fit grimper à un niveau où les cieux ne sont plus que des images rêvées.

Je sentais déjà mon bouton de nerf érotiques se contracter à chaque coup de rein de mon inconnu.

Les va et vient se firent de plus en plus violents et j'explosai une nouvelle fois.

**LUI**

**J'accélérai de plus en plus mes mouvements en saisissant ses hanches, provoquant les spasmes de ses muscles internes...la vision de cette inconnue, complètement déchainée, violentant son être de la sorte... mon âme m'avait abandonné... il ne restait alors plus que les instincts primitifs, d'un animal en rut. Son corps complètement détendu se cambrait devant le mien... mon sexe disparaissait a nouveau entre ses fesses, et mon désir s'intensifiait.**

**ELLE**

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, gérer son orgasme comme il avait géré le mien. Je me retournai et me mis à genoux devant lui. Je le pris en bouche avec intensité et m'empala littéralement sur lui. Ma bouche opéra un mouvement de va et vient ultra avide et je sentis qu'il était sur le point de me donner ce que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience.

Je sentis les spasmes de son sexe et goûtai enfin au goût de sa délivrance.

Les saccades de son orgasme me comblèrent et je ne tardais pas à déguster cette substance délicieuse.

**LUI**

**Des spasmes violents délivrèrent au creux de sa gorge nue mon corps de toute cette pression emmagasinée lors de ces dernières minutes... sa bouche ne relâcha pas la pression sur mon sexe, et ses lèvres exercèrent un effet de succion du plus délicieux effet..**

**ELLE**

Je suçai et léchai son membre, et me régalai du plaisir de cet homme qui avait fait de moi son esclave sexuel l'espace de quelques instants.

Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête mais le haut parleur me rappela à l'ordre.

- _Mesdames et messieurs, nous arrivons à Toulon, 2 minutes d'arrêt._

Nos regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau et nul besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Je me relevai, l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Je me rendis présentable pour mon amie qui m'attendait sur le quai.

J'ouvrai la porte de ce wagon qui restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et me retournai afin de le regarder une dernière fois, comme pour prendre des photos mentales de ce moment.

Je me sortis de cet endroit avec le cœur serré.

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans la vitre qui me faisait face.

**LUI **

**L'inconnue me regarda, puis se rhabilla sans un mot tandis que je me rhabillai aussi... Son être s'éloigna vers la porte, elle se retourna tout de même me laissant m'imprégner de ce doux visage sans doute pour la dernière fois... et je n'oublierai jamais cette chaude après-midi, et mes ébats ferroviaires....**

**ELLE**

Mon reflet était tel que le connaissait mon amie, la porte s'ouvrit et je me jetai dans ses bras.

Nous partions bras dessus bras dessous, non sans me retourner et le voir à son tour descendre du wagon.

Nos routes se recroiserons peut être....

**LUI**

**Je descendis du wagon en lui laissant un peu de distance, et me retrouvai seul sur le quai... je la voyais s'éloigner en compagnie d'une amie... je levai la tête... le ciel était bleu... la vie était belle**

* * *

**Alors? Verdict? Vous avez chaud? En tout cas, je l'espère.**

**Dites le moi en cliquant sur le bouton vert.....**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt probablement pour un autre OS de mon cru.**


End file.
